detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Korn
Korn (コルン ,Korun) is a Black Organization sniper in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Korn is Chianti's partner, and also a skilled assassin, assigned in the assassination division of the Black Organization. He is always seen wearing thick glasses and a hat. Personality Even if he is less impatient than Chianti, Korn enjoys killing, and is disappointed when he does not get the opportunity to, as regretting that he has not been the one firing at Irish. Like most members of the organization, he has a cold personality. However, unlike the other members, he appears to be asocial, rarely interacting with other members unless spoken to. He is always seen frowning and looks robotic. His speech is short and full of pauses, leading some fans to speculate that he may have some sort of speech impediment, is a foreigner with weak Japanese or merely because of his age. Plot overview Black Organization vs. FBI (Manga: 500-504, Anime: 425) Korn is at a shooting stand belonging to the Black Organization, training for the planned murder of Yasutero Domon. Later, he is present when Gin discusses the time and place of this murder with Kir. Even if he is supposed to participate in the two attempted assassinations against Yasutero Domon and Kogoro Mouri, and is, each time, seen waiting for Gin's order to shoot, he never gets the opportunity to fire. Locked Car Murder Case (Manga: 508) Mysterious Job Case (Manga: 553, Anime: 464) Korn is in Chianti's car and tells her he thinks Kir is dead. Kir Transport Case (Manga: 600-603, Anime: 499-500) Department Store Bomber Case (Manga: 702, Anime: 580) Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: 942) When the identity of their boss is finally reached, Conan visualizes Renya Karasuma along with Gin, Vodka, naked Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn. Antique Facet Case (Manga: 1035, Anime: TBD) Non-canon plot overview The Raven Chaser (Movie: 13) Korn and Chianti are charged by Gin to burst the tires of Takagi's car, and immediately leave once their mission executed. Later, he is in the helicopter piloted by Vodka, albeit he is not the one to fire at Irish and Conan. Dimensional Sniper (Movie: 18) The Darkest Nightmare (Movie: 20) Korn is in a pitch black helicopter as a pilot. Together with Chianti, he received orders from Gin to spy on the Public Security Bureau when Curaçao was transferred to the hospital. He was also able to snipe a British spy known as Stout with a headshot when Stout was receiving orders on a bus. The Great Detective Turned Small (TV Special: 6) Relationships analysis Chianti Chianti is Korn's partner. They seem to get along well enough; Chianti confides to Korn that she would like to kill Vermouth because she led Calvados to his death. They are not dating.Super Digest Book 60+ question 5 However, the animation team added an extra scene where Korn blushes when Chianti asks him if he wants to ride the ferris wheel, which in Japan is considered a romantic activity for couples. Vermouth Korn, like Chianti, resents Vermouth, believing she caused the death of Calvados. He wishes to kill Vermouth. Different looks File:Korn before.png| File:Korn after.png| File:Korn Chianti Ferris Wheel.jpg| Trivia * Chianti and Korn's car is a blue Dodge Viper with two white stripes. * Korn's always carrying a M24 SWS Sniper Weapon System sniper rifle. Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Black Organization Category:Villains Category:Males